The Time Before the End of Time
by shadowboy8456
Summary: When a teen-aged couple stumble upon an old TARDIS in the forest and accidentally set it off, it will take them on the adventure of a lifetime. Lives will be saved, issue will be gotten over,things will explode and a Doctor will be at the center of all the madness! (A Birthday present to the my girlfriend)
1. Chapter 1

The universe is a huge place, isn't it? It's filled to the absolute brim with galaxies, solar systems asteroids belt and planets of all kinds. And all across space and time, there has been once constant race that always manages to thrive, always manages to establish itself across the galaxy. The Human race always seems to survive and reach out to the deepest reaches of space, which might the reason that the other races in the universe just LOVE to try and invade the Earth. The blue planet isn't without its defences of course, and has numerous official and unofficial groups. The worldwide military organization that goes by UNIT, the Cardiff based Torchwood team, and a large house sitting near the halfway point of Bannerman Road, which houses a supercomputer. But this tale starts down at the very end of that road, at a pair of houses that back onto a dense forest, where two teens will embark on the adventure of a lifetime

* * *

><p>Colin McShane was snoring softly in his bed, unaware that the window above his head was slowly being opened by a claw toy that would have belonged to a child. The dirty-blonde haired 17 year old was blissfully sleeping after a complete binge of the first Kingdom Hearts, having finished the Final Mix version in under a week. His dark green eyes shot open as a tiny candy was dropped into his mouth by the claw toy, stinging his taste buds with how sour it was.<p>

"MOTHER FLIPPIN' SHIT ON A STICK!" He cried out, his Irish heritage being quite clear from the light accent he had. He leapt out of bed and whirled around, wearing only a pair of grey sweatpants. His lips puckered and his eyes watered as he adjusted to the taste of the sour candy, looking though his window at the girl across the way

"That's what you get for neglecting to answer your phone THREE times this morning!" The Cockney brunette replied, crossing her arms and giving her boyfriend a harsh glare from her own room, through her window. Their houses were right beside each other, allowing the young couple easy access to one another whenever they wanted. This was quite often, actually.

"Still Katie. Don't ya think it was a bit extreme to use stuff from my secret stash?" Coli replied, looking at his girlfriend as he yawned, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. The London-born teen then adjusted her glasses and continued to frown at him while holding up a novel, shaking it more than a couple times at him.

"No, I didn't. Plus, it's Saturday! It's the day we always go out the woods together and read. You're just being a meanie for forgetting" She said as she leant through the window to get her point across, Colin rooting though his dresser drawers in the meantime.

"To be fair, I was up late finishing off a nigh-impossible boss fight. Later than you, for once." He picked out a pair of dark blue jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a red plaid shirt to wear unbuttoned over the grey shirt. From the quick peeks Colin had taken over at his girlfriend, she was wearing a Black Butler themed t-shirt that was slightly long on her, an unbuttoned dark blue plaid shirt draped over the shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Said shirt had actually belonged to Colin at one point, but she refused to return it after getting a hold of it Her long brunette locks were tied back into a relaxed ponytail and her trademark black rimmed glasses resting on her nose.

"S...shut up and get going" Katie replied, blushing as her boyfriend happened to mention her anime watching habits that always kept her up at all hours of the night.

"That's what I'm doing. I'll be down in ten minutes, alright?" Colin said, shutting his window before his female friend could reply, making her put a very anguished or aggravated face on. Colin simply chuckled to himself, and then went across the hall to hop in the shower. While he gave himself a quick wash down, he chuckled at his girlfriend's methods for waking him up. This was the most creative she had gotten since moving to this sleepy neighbourhood a few years back. Katie hadn't told Colin why she had suddenly moved out to live with her aunt and uncle, all the way from London, but she had hinted it had something to do with her adoptive father and what he did for a living. He hadn't really pushed what seemed to be a touchy subject, and their relationship had quickly blossomed into more than friendship. Their similar interests had started up their weekly reading tradition, and the reading session often ended in snogging in the grass behind their usual reading spot. Within minutes he showered and dressed again, brushed his hear, and had slipped on his sneakers before running downstairs. Checking the clock on the wall, it revealed he had about three minutes before the time he had claimed he would be finished.

"Ma! I'm going out in the forest again!" Colin called, picking up his novel before trying to head out the door.

"Aren't ya forgettin' something?" His mother said, holding up his camera. It was an old school Canon FTB QL model that still ran on film. It was all Dorothy could offer to her son when he asked for a camera. And it turned out he loved using it, and even took the responsibility of setting up a darkroom to properly develop the pictures with a surprising amount of appreciation.

"Thanks ma. I swear I'd forget my head if it wasn't screwed on." Colin said as he grabbed the camera by its strap and put it around his neck so it hung over his chest.

"I meant the swear jar kiddo. You probably woke up the street with that one." Dorothy said, pointing to the half filled jar by the back door. Colin reluctantly fished out a five-pound bill before putting it in the jar.

"And be back for dinner!" She called as Colin slipped out of the door, the boy giving her a wave of acknowledgement before hopping off the porch and onto dying leaves. They crunched under his sneakers as he finally caught up the girl, who had already set out for the twin rocks they had claimed as their own. The rock was connected at the back, but it still looked like a pair of oxen walking beside one another. Plus, the oxen were far enough from each other that they had privacy and were shielded from the elements.

"Took you long enough." Katie said, giving Colin a playful punch on the arm as they walked deeper into the forest.

"Had to toss a couple of pounds in the swear jar, due to a certain candy from this morning." Colin said in reply, shaking his head as his girlfriend giggled.

"Heh, you said toss." Katie said between giggles, placing some of her pale fingers over her mouth, trying to stifle the laughs.

"Seriously? Still Laughing at that?" Colin said in reply, readjusting his grip on the red hardcover novel he held in his hand, suddenly, as if surprised by...something.

"Yes, I am. In fact I-"

"Shush!"

"...Don't you shush me." Katie said as she crossed her arms, pouting at Colin, who in turn held up a hand and repeated himself.

"I said shush! Listen. Don't you hear it?" Colin said, adjusting his course toward the source of the noise.

"What are you on about? Wait...I hear it too!" Katie replied, suddenly becoming aware of the noise her boyfriend was referring to.

"It's this wheezing...grinding sound. And for some reason, don't ask me why, but it's compelling me to come closer. He soon broke out into a run that Katie had trouble keep up with until they stopped at the top of a tiny hill. And there it stood, with windows broken, paint slowly flaking off and vines starting to curl and grow around it. And yet that same noise, almost like a wave, called to them, almost begging for them to come inside, to come inside the police box's open door.

Being two teenagers with little to nothing to do, they went inside of course.

"Wait...it's bigger on the inside!? That makes no sense!" Katie shouted as she went in and out of the police box, checking if what she was seeing was actually real. Colin, on the other hand just set his book against and door and took a picture with his camera.

"Yes, it is darling. I wonder..." Colin mumbled to himself. The room's walls were golden in colour with small hexagon-shaped depressions covering said walls as they reached around to give the room a very oval shape. There was a glowing blue console in the center that had a large glass tube sticking out of the center, reaching up to the ceiling. The platform surrounding the console was metal, though it could easily be seen through and the lower floors could be viewed with ease. Katie soon came inside again, walking in to view the room in wonder, joining her boyfriend at the console. His hand was hovering inches away from a certain switch, as if something was compelling him to not touch and try to touch it at the same time.

"You okay?" Katie said as she gave Colin a hug from behind for a moment before letting go to look at the console closely."Well, it's certainly not of any human design from what I can tell. Maybe it belonged to some alien who tried to invade London say...thirty years ago? Just judging from the exterior's condition. "

"Remind me how you got so good at analyzing things." Colin ordered in a joking tone as Katie adjusting her glasses and replied.

"Learned it from my Uncle when I lived with my dad." She stated quite simply, taking a seat on the small, dingy loveseat, crossing one leg over the other.

"Right. You never did tell what he- WOAH!" Colin was interrupted as the room and the console suddenly sprung to life, the doors closing automatically.

"I swear I only touched it for a second! I didn't even pull that big switch!" Colin cried as Katie giving him an accusing look. The male then fell over as the room began to rumble and shake, the control console starting to move up and down as the wheezing sound started to get louder and louder.

"What's happening? Where are we even going!?" Katie cried as he nearly fell over trying to get to the console and control the box. Colin narrowly caught a screen that was rotating around the console, managing to get a good look at it before answering.

"LONDON! DECEMBER 24TH 1851!"

* * *

><p>Okay, this has been in the works since the Day of the Doctor première, and has gone under multiple rewrites and retool. And Katie? That's my lovely and totally epic otaku real-life girlfriend,<p>

Hope you enjoyed

Oh ,and Katie? Happy birthday


	2. Chapter 2

Colin didn't know what ended up knocking him and Katie out, but the next thing he knew, the door was opening with a creak and his vision was blurred. A voice then rang out, sounding almost like a parent lecturing his or her child.

"Well there you are! You went running off that like that and got yourself all dirty! What were you thinking!? Wait...what?" The voice stopped as a man came into Colin's view. He was dressed in a brown suit, a brown coat over that, and oddly enough, a pair of sneakers. His dark brown hair was gelled up at the front, giving it a messy look...somehow. He was fairly slender and pale, though his skin was littered with freckles. All in all, he looked a little bit like a fox in a brown suit.

"Uhh..." Colin began, suddenly feeling very groggy, his bones heavy.

"What?!" The man repeated in a higher pitched voice, his dark brown eyes widening a little bit.

"London...Eighteen Fifty...something." Colin finally forced himself to his feet again, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands

"What..." He finally said in a much deeper tone, staring at the teenager in front of him.

"Oh crap. KATIE!" Colin whirled around his feet, his legs suddenly turning to noodles. Nevertheless, he forced himself to walk around the console to where the little loveseat was and let out a sigh of relief as the brunette as still there. She was just passed out, like he was. Pain once more coursed through Colin's senses as someone touched a tender spot on the back of his head. Colin whirled around, and was face to face with the man once again.

"Do you mind?" Colin asked, one of his eyebrows twitching as he stared at the scruffy man.

"Sorry. Couldn't help but notice a small dent in my screen over there that was _right_ about the size of that bump on your head. You must be thick-headed to not be bleeding" He said in a chipper tone, even chuckling a little.

"My girlfriend would agree with you. And hard heads run in the family." Colin said as he leaned in and started to shake Katie's shoulder in hopes of waking her up.

"Oh? What's your name?" The man asked in a cockney accent, producing a flashlight and lifted one of her eyelids to shine it in her eye.

"Colin. Colin McShane." After getting no response he passed the flashlight to Colin, who kept shining it in her face. Meanwhile, he produced a small hammer, usually used for testing one's reflexes, and smacked her knee with it.

"Wait...did you say Mc-OW!"Katie's eyes snapped open and her leg snapped up, kicking the man in the shins.

"Oi! Stop flashing that damm light!" She said, snapping up from her ragged position, frowning already. The man gripped his shin in pain and held it for a good minute as Colin dropped in and shook her shoulders gently.

"Katie, calm down. We're relatively safe for the moment, and I think this box thingy is belongs to the guy you just kicked." Colin whispered, getting very close to his girlfriend's face.

"Oh really?" Katie paused and leaned to the side to get a better look at the man, who was leaning against the console nursing his shin, and then continued to speak.

"You're handsome, but you ain't too handsome for a smack round the head! What's your name anyway!?" Katie said as she stood, and quickly fell onto her face. It seemed whatever had happened had made her legs noodle-like as well.

"Oh, me? I'm the Doctor!" He said as he smiled over at them, an awkward silence falling shortly after that.

"Doctor Who?" Colin and Katie said in union, tilting their heads to one side.

"Just...call me Doctor." The Doctor said in a somewhat exasperated voice, as Colin helped Katie get back up again, the girl using her boyfriend for support.

"And we're really in 1851?" Colin asked as the man began to walk around the console and gingerly touch the damaged screen that was hanging down from the central column.

"Yep. You somehow found my Time and Relative Dimension in Space, or TARDIS. As you can see it's..." The Doctor trailed off, waiting for that innocent sense of wonder that came with being inside his police box.

"We got over the bigger on the inside thing when we stepped on." Colin said in a deadpan voice, which caused the Doctor to frown, and then shrug it off. Katie finally regained control of her legs at that point and gave off a million dollar smile.

"1851? Kyahh! It's the Victorian era Cols! I'm going out to find me a butler and an eye patch wearing boy!" With that, the brunette walked out of the TARDIS...and then right back in again, rolling down the sleeves of the red plaid shirt she wore as she brushed off snowflakes. The two males laughed a little bit, and then returned to their conversation

"Now did you say McShane before?" The Doctor said, suddenly looking at the teenager.

"Yeah...why?" Colin replied looking a little dumfounded to why he was asking.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain but I think your mother, Dorothy McShane, actually traveled with a past me for a while a long time ago. If that makes sense." The man said, suddenly pointing to himself and making a counter clockwise motion.

"Unless you change your face every now and again, then no, it doesn't make sense. " Katie said as she walked up with her arms crossed, frowning lightly.

"I can do that, actually." The Doctor replied with a smug look on the face, which caused the two teens to go silent and stare at him in hopes of an explanation.

"Well...I'm technically an alien of sorts. I'm a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey, 904 years old, and when my body gets really wounded, it cheats death. It changes my face, hair and body and personality. And I've never been ginger, which is really a shame." He seemed to chuckle a bit at the last part, running his fingers through his hair a little.

"...Considering the kinds of anime we've watched, that's not the weirdest thing we've heard." Katie spoke first, choosing to speak for both her and her boyfriend.

"Really?" The doctor looked puzzled at that, Colin finally shaking his head a couple times and putting up his hands in a "hold the FUCKING phone!" gesture.

"Wait, wait, wait...you knew my mom?" Colin finally said, the metaphorical record needle in his head finally slipping into the metaphorical groove of the metaphorical record.

"Yeah. She went by Ace back then through. Took down a Dalek with a baseball bat one time." The doctor replied, looking as if he was reminiscing about the past. Colin just stood there slack jawed until Katie forced his mouth closed with one hand.

"Boys, we can talk about Colin's mom later. Like I said. It's the Victorian Era, and I want to find an eye-patch wearing boy and his butler. Are we clear!?" Katie finally chimed in, staring at both of the males with a firm look.

"What's she on about?" The Doctor mouthed to Colin, looking more than a little confused.

"Her favourite anime is in this time period. Go with it." Colin mouthed in reply before getting smacked upside the head by his girlfriend.

"Yes, yes we're clear darling! Let's go!" Colin said, the Doctor actually wincing and slinking away from Katie as she threatened to hit him again. Colin quickly began to roll down his sleeves as he followed his girlfriend out of the polite box, his shoes meeting a light layer of snow. The doctor was the last to exit, and locked the door to the TARDIS with a key produced from one of his many pockets.

"Does she hit everyone?" The Doctor mumbled to Colin, looking over at small burning fire not far away.

"Only the people she likes." Colin said in reply, looking more toward an approaching noise. One that was steadily growing closer and closer. After a few second, Colin grabbed Katie by the back of her shirt and pulled her back from the middle of the alley they were in

And just in time.

A black rug-like creature burst though a stack of boxes, sending paper flying everywhere, much like the snow. It pounced around like a monster of some sort, and looked upon the trio with an odd, bronze face that had handles on either side. The face itself showed no eyes or emotion and it seemed to speak in growls and electronic snarls.

"Back! Get back!" The Doctor quickly produced a small silver rod of some kind that had a blue tip. Pressing a button on it, it started to glow and emit some sort of sound that the...thing...didn't like. "There it is Rosita! Catch it!" Everything was cut off ass two more people rushed into the area. Another man, one with a wild grin suddenly rushed into the area wearing a tan suit appropriate for the time. Accompanying him was a dark-skinned woman who was wearing a white and er dress and had a lasso in her hands.

"On it Doctor! Rosita did just that, throwing the lasso in hopes of roping it around any part of the beast. It just missed the leg of the rug monster, which started to run again. The Doctor stepped out and stopped them man in the suit, a look of concern on his face.

"I'm sorry. What was your name again? I didn't quite catch it." The Doctor said, Colin and Katie flanking the Doctor on either side

"I will tell you, young man. But then I must make haste, as that cybershade is quite a rascal! As for my identity young man, I am the Doctor!"

The face the Doctor Colin and Katie met was a mix of horror and wonder.

"What?"

* * *

><p>*Insert Doctor Who theme here*<p>

So...I'm gonna be skewing the TV story "The Next Doctor" a bit, if you can't already tell.

Enjoy


End file.
